Ceiling and wall mounted audio speakers are well known in the industry. The earliest ceiling speakers had a fixed orientation such that the woofer and tweeter pointed substantially straight downwardly or outwardly. More recently, speakers have been designed with the pivotal and swivel components for directional adjustment of the woofer and/or tweeter. The orientation of such adjustable speakers generally is maintained by pressure between the components, which often are made of plastic. The various types of pressure couplings differ in the effort or force required to adjust the speaker to the desired position. These pressure fit components do not allow for adjustment of the tension during the assembly process, either during manufacturing or in the field during installation. Prior art adjustable speakers also use a pivot mechanism similar to a ball joint or fulcrum. None of these assemblies allow the speaker position to be firmly locked in place. Another problem with prior art adjustable speakers is limited rotation due to internal connecting wires.
Some prior art adjustable speakers also utilize friction from foam or other material to maintain the speaker components in the selected position. However, the foam tends to deteriorate over time, such that the desired position is difficult to maintain.
Prior art adjustable speakers also tend to vibrate out of position after installation, since the speaker is an active device which creates vibration. Such vibrations may loosen the components, which may result in an undesirable buzz or rattle noise.
The wide variations and ambient temperatures also complicate the long term integrity of the adjustable speakers. For example, ceiling speakers often are installed with the upper or rear portion exposed to the attic, which may have extreme temperature and humidity swings which create further problems, since the plastic components are hydroscopic.
Speaker manufacturers who build cabinet-type loudspeaker systems seek to minimize cabinet resonances and vibrations. Special bracing is provided to eliminate undesired vibrations. Ideally, all of the effort of the active speaker driver element (i.e., the woofer cone) should be translated to the movement of the driver cone. Cabinet vibrations or inadequate mounting of the driver to the cabinet creates a loss of energy in the performance of the driver, which translates to a muddy mid-range or base response from the speaker. Similar degredated performance is also typical in ceiling and wall mount speakers. Prior art adjustable ceiling mount speakers do not lock the driver firmly in the frame or baffle to prevent the undesired effects of vibration and energy loss, and therefore have less than optimal speaker performance.
Some speaker applications have additional vibrations, such as automobiles, trucks, and aircraft, due to movement of the vehicle along the road, through the water, or in the air. Such exterior vibrations also eventually lead to loosening of the prior art pivot mechanisms for the speakers, which then move from the desired directional setting.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved speaker assembly having directional adjustability which can be quickly and easily set and maintained.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a speaker assembly with directional adjustability wherein the driver can be tilted and rotated with respect to the speaker housing.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an audio speaker assembly wherein the driver is supported so as to rotate 360° and pivot approximately 60°.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a speaker assembly whose direction can be adjusted to a greater range than prior art speaker assemblies.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of improved speaker assembly mountable in a ceiling or wall with a driver than can be adjustably directed and clamped in the selected direction to preclude movement despite vibrations and changes in temperature and humidity.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a directionally adjustable speaker which can be selectively positioned and then locked in place after the speaker is mounted in a ceiling or wall.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a speaker assembly wherein the driver can be selectively positioned from the front of the speaker assembly after installation of the speaker assembly in a ceiling or wall.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an audio speaker assembly having sonic improvement by firmly locking the driver element in a selected directional position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved audio speaker assembly with directional adjustability that does not create buzzing or rattling over time.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved directionally adjustable audio speaker assembly which can be mounted in a ceiling or wall, as well as in an RV, boat, automobile, aircraft, or other vehicles which are subject to high vibrations.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved audio speaker assembly which allows the speaker to be precisely aimed to a desired listening position in a room.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.